


A Matter of Kneed

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Drabble, Edgeplay, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Sassy Sub!Clint, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky comes up with a creative way to give Clint what he craves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	A Matter of Kneed

Bucky loved making Clint edge himself; his lean muscles going taut with desperate sounds spilling from his lips. 

It had been the better part of forty-five minutes when Bucky sat up in bed and crossed one leg over the other. He gestured to the small space between his knees. “Have at it, darlin’.” 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.” 

“You get what you get, that’s the deal. At least I’m wearing satin PJs and not jeans. You can come whenever you want to.” Bucky added generously.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

“Sarcastic little shit.” 

“You still love me?”

“Sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the thirsty folks over at the STB Enthusiast Discord, one of whom posted [this NSFW gif](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc23b7f06520f9db1cc615251885b1e0/784bc964ac53fb30-3e/s500x750/0c5cb34144e99c5041c27f2bef7961d56d03f1cf.gif)


End file.
